


Artificial Gravity

by helens78



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-12
Updated: 2003-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's getting easier dealing with the titles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artificial Gravity

"Blast -- I _hate_ this."

"Center yourself, Padawan."

Xanatos sighed. "Yes, Master." The title wasn't quite so stilted as it had been for the first few weeks of his newfound apprenticeship under Qui-Gon Jinn. Taking his master's advice, Xanatos closed his eyes and centered, drawing himself down to the floor of the ship. Qui-Gon had never actually taken flight.

"Now. Focus, and help me get the antigravity controls working again."

Xanatos made his way to the stern of the ship. He dug through a box for a hydrospanner and handed it to Qui-Gon. "Yes, Master," he murmured. Less stilted still. Progress.


End file.
